Liberty Support Frame
|manufacturer= Revolutech Advanced Industries |function= |type = Auxiliary Combat Armament |power source= Mobile Suit Power Plant |power output= |control system= |affiliation= Unified Earth Government |universe=Galactic Colonization |storyline=''Mobile Suit Gundam Galactic'' |firstappearance= |finalappearance= }} (LSF Auxiliary Units) were a type of auxiliary combat technology meant to be utilized by Unified Earth Government mobile suits. Created by Leonardo Volus under the supervision and the guidance of Revolutech Advanced Industries, the Liberty Support Frames were intended to increase the combat potential of mobile suits through the provision of optional equipment. The s were originally designed for exclusive use with the Gundams produced by the Orion Project. It was later changed to be exclusive to the majority of the mobile suits utilized by the Unified Earth Government. It was found within the Galactic Colonization era and was primarily associated with Mobile Suit Gundam Galactic. Description & Characteristics Types of Liberty Support Frames ACA/## stood for A'uxiliary '''C'ombat 'A'rmament. '''ACA/01 Howitzer Support Frame: The ACA/01 Support Frame was the first Frame designed by Leonardo Volus and was intended to serve as a proof of concept before being green-lit. In order to increase operation time and cut production costs, the Howitzer Support Frame utilized mass-produced physical rounds. Equipped with a pair of 240mm Recoilless Cannons that fired Tungsten rounds, the Howitzer Support Frame was intended for long range bombardments and artillery strikes. Once beam weaponry became dominant on the battlefield, a variant of the Howitzer was produced. Despite the existence of beam-capable variant, the Howitzer Support Frame continued to be used. *'ACA/01b Howitzer Support Frame': ACA/02 Basilisk Support Frame: For all intents and purposes, the ACA/02 Support Frame was a variant of the Howitzer Support Frame. The most notable difference between Basilisk Support Frame and the Howitzer Support Frame was the utilization of beam weaponry instead of physical rounds. Equipped with a pair of 240mm Beam Cannons, the Basilisk Support Frame possessed long attack range and was generally superior to the Howitzer Support Frame. Due to relying on the mobile suits' power plant to fuel the energy requirements of the Basilisk Support Frame, it consequently had a lower operation time. ACA/03 Zweihänder Support Frame: The ACA/03 Support Frame was specifically designed with close-combat specialists in mind and was equipped with a large complement of weaponry to fulfill that ideal. ACA/04 Icarus Support Frame: The ACA/04 Support Frame granted. It was later made obsolete with the introduction of the Repulsor Float System during the latter stages of the Milky Way Civil War. ACA/05 Shadow Support Frame: The ACA/05 Support Frame was intended for special operations ACA/06 HUNTER Support Frame: The ACA/06 Support Frame was an all-terrain/space-type Frame equipped with the reversed-engineered HUNTER System originally designed by the Human Federation. The HUNTER System was a special system that used remote weapon pods to attack the enemy. The HUNTER Support Frame was most notable for possessing its own onboard power plant. Due to the various pieces of technology associated with the HUNTER Support Frame being relatively costly, it was never put on wide scale mass-production and only a limited amount of these Frames were ever produced. *'ACA/06S HUNTER Support Frame Simple': The ACA/06S Support Frame was an extremely stripped down version of the ACA/06 HUNTER Support Frame. Intended to be cost-efficient and cheaper to manufacture in a lot of numbers in a short amount of time, the ACA/06S was made smaller and more compact. In addition, it had its independent power plant removed, which forced the Frame to rely on the mobile suit's own energy source to fuel the remote weapon pods. This greatly reduced the combat endurance and energy efficiency of the mobile suit, forcing the pilots to fight in a efficient, conservative manner. ACA/07 Nuclear Support Frame: The ACA/Nuclear Support Frame was a space-type Frame designed specifically for the UEG-103A Operator. Produced in limited numbers, the Support Frame was built with additional thrusters for enhanced mobility and was illegally armed with four Nuclear Missiles. Use of Nuclear Missile-equipped Mobile Suits were originally banned by the Unified Earth Government. However it was later overruled by Francis Leblanc in order to fulfill his desire to completely wipe out the Human Federation. List of Compatible Mobile Suits Liberty Support Frame-compatible Mobile Suits: *'UEG-101A Revolutionary' (compatible with ACA/04 Icarus Support Frame only) *'UEG-102A Hessian' *'UEG-102B Hussar' *'UEG-102C Jäger' *'UEG-102D Schützen' *'UEG-103A Operator' *'UEG-103R Rhode Operator' *'UEG-104A Abettor' Notes Trivia Behind the Scenes *The s were inspired by and a direct reference to , optional support armaments found within the Cosmic Era ( & ).